This invention relates to improvements in apparatus for slicing bagels or the like into two halves.
A bagel is a hard roll which is usually circular in formation with a hole in the center. It is ordinarily served by first slicing it. Because of the hardness of the bagel crust and the comparative narrowness of the bagel, it is easy for the bread knife to slip and injure the person slicing the bagel. The prior art has taught many solutions to this problem, yet improvements may be made to the existing art. Most prior art devices do not prevent the bagel-like bread from rolling within the slicing device and as a result they are not very efficient. Others are complex and not meant for simple everyday use in the home. Some of the devices still expose the user to the sharp edge of the knife blade.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which both holds the bagel and provides means for guiding the knife. Because movement of the bagel and slippage of the knife are prevented, efficient slicing of the bagel in combination with simplicity of use is ensured.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive apparatus for slicing bagels which is also safe and sturdy enough to withstand frequent use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which slices bagels into two uncompressed and unbroken slices, each having a thickness of approximately one half that of the original bagel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which provides for slicing bagels or the like of various sizes without detracting from the efficiency and simplicity of the slicer.